Memento Mort
by katkah
Summary: Being the protagonist,succeding in his plans.Getting even the princess. Doesnt go for the villain...or does it? Only through a lot of trouble from the hero!
1. Villain's right hand

On one place there grows one forest.

Truthfully, I could give you the exact location – geographic longitude, latitude, height, air pressure, composition of the ground and similar things, but I doubt you would understand and besides – it's a business secret. Let's just say that there is a forest and in the middle of that dark, gloomy, dangerous, unpleasant and-so-on forest stands a residence, all of stone.

Well, this is where I live. Specifically it's in one of the smaller towers, because for a familiar there's no need for much space.

Because that is, what I am. I'm a familiar – the helper – of the owner of the residence, a dark mage named Mort.

I should probably also add that a familiar can't be a human and I'm not one either – I am (so he says) a quite cuddly, nice, maybe a bit lazy red were-tomcat.

Well, heh, by the official rules of magicians I shouldn't be even that, but a normal animal, but you know, my master never really followed the rules. Only when they came handy.

It's really a villain of the worst sort; even the worst forest hag seems compared to him like a innocent little girl.

But I don't mind that much. Afterall, who's off better than the right hand of a villain?

I haven't met anyone yet.

And it's a truly interesting job – NEVER could I complain about being bored, ever since I was a little kitten.

What I've been through with him! You would be surprised, what plans he had. For example last time, when he wanted to get some sort of sword from a lake.

It didn't went out well – but we didn't get away with empty hands, we found a orc burrow full of gold.

And besides that he little by little collected magical power and energy and added it to his own, which already flowed over his head.

I can also testify I am a very good helper, so I am basically also his advisor and…hm, administrator? Of a certain part of his property. And a part of his kingdom.

Mort is a good ruler, even if almost all his land was gotten illegally. But nobody till now complained – and trust me, THAT is regularly controlled here. And where else than at the markets and taverns?

Yees, of course. After all they can be found everywhere and are always full of rumors and strangers. When I'm there, I don't know, what's better to listen to.

Mostly news about his family are interesting – but those are usually first-hand ones. If we're lucky.

His relatives are, hm… let's say, a bit less fond of him. Good thing spies exist.

Actually today one flied here too; a old good raven, which's name I for the world can't remember.

He knocked on the window early in the morning, it was still dark. At least _I_ was awake.

,,Get up, carcass behind the stove!" he shrieked at me. ,,I have a great new for our lord!"

,,He's still asleep," I yawned and opened the window for him.

,,Well then I will tell you, if you won't forget."

,,Who do you take me for?" I snorted. ,,Let's see. What is it about?"

,,His great aunt – or what it was to him exactly – died. All her daughters, sons and others from the family already came all to her, she left a testament."

,,Ooh! Well that's called pleasant news. So, it seems there will be a trip," I grinned on him.

,,If you'll even wake him up after the night with water nymphs," the raven chuckled.

,,You miss nothing, do you?" I poked him.

,,Nope. Should I go help you with it?"

,,Noo, thanks. I'll make it… I hope," I called already on the stairs.

It wasn't really a new that wouldn't wait, but Mort really disliked, when he was the last to know.

I clearly recall a new that his cousin was coming to visit. Everyone knew about her except for him – you wouldn't want to see… a tower almost fell.

As I expected, getting him out of bed was hard work.

First I tried quietly, but it had _no_ effect at all.

Then more loudly, but again nothing.

I shook him – I only earned a kick.

,,COME ON, MASTER! When you'll get sober again?"

I heard something like ,But it's still nighttime…'

,,That is, but a raven was here."

,,What about him?" That was understandable.

I sat on the edge of the bed.

,,Ooh… he brought a unimportant new…"

Now there was some cursing, so it worked.

,,If you're waking me up, then at least tell why!"

Aah, and you won't fall asleep again. Gotcha.

,,Your great aunt or something like that died."

He straightened like a spring.

,,Which one?"

,,And how many did you have, for God's sake?" I smirked.

,,That's irrelevant now!"

,,I didn't ask… but she left a testament and in her house the whole family got together, all brothers, sisters, cousins and Idunnowhatelse," I waved hand.

,,That might have been Medusa," he jumped out of bed.

,,Medusa?"

,,That's just a nickname- have you seen my-"

,,Under the bed."

,,And-?"

,,I saw it on the cupboard."

,,Oh."

,,And water nymphs kept the boots, as I know."

,,Are you reading my mind?"

,,No, I just know you like my tail."

,,If you know me, then don't lie there and go pack your things. We're leaving."

,,Whaat? Right NOW?" I almost fell of the bed.

,,Of course. We can't lose time in this matter!"

,,Running, master," I whined.


	2. Spellbook

Our traveling was either both driving - him on a horse, broom, carriage, occasionally a carpet and me on his shoulder; or I ran after him the best I could, because even by feet he goes like a race dog.

We went by feet.

But no matter, the house of his great aunt wasn't THAT far away. But there was already a good meeting when we arrived.

For a while we only listened behind the door – nothing interesting – and then Mort sovereignly opened them.

Everyone jumped so much I couldn't not laugh.

,,M-M-Mort!" One of the witches stuttered.

,,We thought you wouldn't come," his second uncle stated, for effect surprised.

,,We heard the invitation missed you," a cousin said.

I sometimes had the feeling she's a fox. So red and as cunning.

,,She did miss me," Mort nodded optimistically. ,,luckily a small bird flied by and told me. I'm glad you're waiting for me like this. Would there be a chair?"

Everyone embarrassedly fidgeted in seats and looked around.

,,No? Well, whatever."

Moving hand he made a new one and sat.

,,Mephistopheles, how about you?" he turned head to me.

,,I'll stay standing."

I didn't want to lick off the scent of this house for a week again.

,,Are there finally everyone here?"

This time Mort twitched too – it was his mother.

She was respected by everyone. Maybe because she acted the same to everyone. Well – as the high priestess of the moon she had to.

,,Seems so," someone in the back snorted, I didn't see, who.

,,I'll read it to you then."

Everyone unconsciously leaned forward, me too.

I think Medusa gave away really EVERYTHING – from her sewing to the house. Or I THOUGHT, until Mort opened mouth –

,,What about her book?"

,,If you mean her spell book," the priestess answered neutrally. ,,there's nothing written about it here. But it seems clear that if she didn't write about her, then she wanted it to remain hidden."

,,That would be a pity," someone sighed.

,,In her book there were mostly elixirs and rituals with magical creatures, who'd be harmed by it?" master didn't give up.

,,What would you need it for then? If she's left for someone, then he will surely get to-"

,,She can fall apart until then," he butted in.

,,Find it then," she smirked. ,,whoever finds it, it's his. I won't do much about it now."

The main priestess rolled up the testament and as if floated out of the room.

Again talk started, this time about the book.

Sideway glancing on Mort I immediately knew I won't be bored the next few weeks.

He had the typical face of a villain thinking about the next step. Like a malicious crow.

,,Kitty," he smirked. ,,I'll need something from you."

,,I get a feeling I probably won't like it."

,,Hmm, I don't know. But it would be good to do it as soon as you can so we'd have this comedy with family off neck."

…

Sneaking at night in the cellars wasn't really my specialty. That's what black panthers, wild, night animals are for, those that aren't afraid of ghosts and nocturnal birds. Or black cats of witches, good familiars. Not ME, little red almost-kitten.

On the way down I tripped about three times – luckily quietly – and I once also fell down the stairs, but I was fine.

Although the curses were sure something, great aunt Medusa probably turned over in grave.

What did I even do there? Am I a tracker dog that I'll find something?

I didn't have a choice. Whatever.

Another tripping over, but this time it was something more thick. I had to look really well to see, what exactly was it – and I bristled up whole immediately.

In a niche there was a smaller dragon sleeping, wrapped around a stand with a thick old book.

For a while I went around it, right, left, front, but I couldn't get to the book without touching him.

What now?

After a while of scanning the room I found a bent piece of metal. It had to fell off some of the bars, there was a lot of them here.

That stand looked light, maybe I could pull it to me…

So I volunteered to do it. Centimeter after centimeter I pulled it to me and the dragon tail slo-oo-owly let go if it without the owner's knowing.

At least I HOPED he doesn't know. My head was not even a decimeter over him. If he woke up now…

The stand screeched.

Man, I bristled up so much I looked like a Persian cat after a good hair drying. And I also felt like one.

So **BAD**.

I don't have a clue, for how long I stunned, but all the time I prayed to everyone I know to not let the lizard hear. Then a move – both my hands and feet were frozen and the stand still wasn't close enough.

Another prayer – and I pulled harshly.

The stand with the book both leaned forward and the dragon snorted. Then I – to be sure – didn't wait, I caught the book and only when I was on the second staircase did I hear the roaring.

Good thing I'm fast… or I'd probably lose my tail.

…

I granted Mort a pleasant awaking – I let the five-kilo book land on his stomach.

,,Good morning to you too!" I wished after the cursing and gasping for breath. ,,Delivery to bed."

,,Phew, Mephis. You're really a devilish cat."

I grinned – I couldn't get a better praise.

,,I now suggest to pack things and run home until they find out," I pointed out the window.

,,The suggestion was accepted," Mort jumped out of bed.

…..

On the way back we didn't hurry as much, so we also studied the book.

Surprisingly, there weren't any protecting spells on it.

,,Well that's good," Mort snorted. ,,the most famed spell book and like this – imagine it would end up in wrong hands," he winked on me, which I smirked at.

,,Weell, at least the spells from it won't get lost-"

Out of the blue I bumped into his back, he stopped so suddenly.

,,What?" I spat.

He said nothing, only stared into the book.

I came closer, after what I stood standing like a salt pillar, able only to stare just like him.

On the top of one of the pages there was a title;

_~Potion of Immortality~_

….

We spent the next few days with preparations.

,,And will you really be away for so long?" screeched the raven in the window.

,,it seems so."

,,Well you know, the path to eternal life IS long!" we heard from the cellar

,,And that potion really hard!" I yelled back.

,,And what did you expect, that it would be doing plum brandy?"

,,Of course not, but it's done like **HALF OF A YEAR! **And there are such ingredients that some I never heard of!"

,,But I did. So we'll go get them. And you can lose time when you're immortal!"

A bunch of things landed in front of me.

,,Take this and pack up."

,,I firmly believe we aren't going by feet."

,,Of course not. The first thing we're going for is really far away."

,,A hundred miles?" I asked sarcastically while packing.

,,More!" he said, throwing things to me.

,,Three hundred?"

,,Add more, kitty! Over _five_ hundred miles it is to our neighbors," he announced.

,,Oh. What are we going for?"

,,The philosopher's stone."

,,Do you think we will get it just like that?"

,,I don't hope in that, but we'll help it somehow."

Yeah, we'll help it… I hope.


	3. Agreements

Saying ,neighbors' meant we will go away from the toughly gotten territory (which will be controlled by a administrator) and to the official ruler. Sorry – REAL ruler.

To the king.

Along the way we also found out we needed information.

He had the stone for sure – afterall, why else would we go to him – but as for the terms for getting him we were as they say a bit in the dark.

,,I heard he would exchange him for something, but I won't remember now, what," I thought out loud.

,,Thanks for that," Mort said sarcastically. ,,we'll have to ask him, although… it probably won't be the easiest thing, getting there."

,,Why?" I bursted out without thinking.

,,Because he KNOWS me, you dumbhead!"

Sure sure sure, I mentioned already. Master's reputation flied far ahead of him. And that it wasn't good I surely don't need to mention.

So when we got to the city I wasn't surprised we got strange looks from all sides.

But that they will shut the door right in front of our noses (when we wanted to rent a room), that was something I didn't expect.

,,Master, are you so popular everywhere?"

,,Mostly. Well – we have to burst in right to a audience."

I was afraid of that – but, as we found out, there wasn't a reason. The king knew him too and we immediately got a invitation to dinner. With a friendly tap on the back he reassured we are welcomed.

,,After all, which part of the neighborhood prospers alike you? And with which part do we have better business?" he grinned.

I didn't think of it like this, but I was glad I could finally settle tail on something soft.

Well, soft as soft. I rather went to the fest as a cat. I'll eat less, I'll get to more places.

And to sit to the fireplace along with the kitchen spotted cat was better than the company at the table.

It was just some street mess, but a really nice and lively person. She could tell me a rumor about like everyone at the table. After about two of those she also introduced herself as Selena.

I also said my name, then we rubbed against each other.

,,One I don't know, why did you two came?" she asked. ,,It wasn't just a polite visit, was it."

,,You're right, it wasn't. We came to ask about one thing… now that I think about it, how about you? Did you catch anything?"

,,That depends on what you want to ask about."

,,Philosopher's stone."

She snorted.

,,And what for it in return? Those are private information of the kingdom, I can't meow it out to anyone."

,,I'm not just anyone," I winked at her. ,,I'm the father of your kittens."

That got her, it seemed.

,,He actually protects the stone," she started talking. ,,and he can't give it to anyone. Only the heir to the throne always gets it."

,,Ooh."

I sat more comfortably, then I just like that went with tail up to Mort and meowed at him from the ground. He looked on me, then took a bit from the chicken and bent down to me.

,,What's up?" he asked so quietly that nobody except for me heard it.

,,Only the heir to the throne gets it," I mewed, caught the meat and with dignity went over to Selena to the corner again.

,,That's something, to bring information to him like this. You should teach me."

The cat ripped a part from the chicken leg from me.

,,Gladly, ma'am, if we have time. So the king has a heir?"

,,Why sure. Even two. And a girl, she's the oldest."

I lifted up head and looked around.

,,I don't see anyone like that there."

,,She's not here, the princes either. Those two went on some kind of quest and she's sulking for the fact she couldn't go."

,,I'm not surprised, the oldest and couldn't. Must have got her mad, eh?"

,,Believe that. They're not even talking, she just always comes to get something from the dinner and the locks up. Or she goes somewhere on a horse."

,,What a sweet princess."

,,She is. At least to me she is."

Her ranking got higher from my side.

,,Well, my dear friend, I thank for that. We will surely see each other again."

,,I hope in that, red boy," she purred and rubbed tail against me.

…..

,,Master, I have an idea."

He looked on me, halfway undressed.

Since we were thrown out of everywhere, we didn't have any other choice than to stay in the castle. I'm not complaining, it came handy for visiting Selena.

,,What is it, kitty?"

,,I heard here… I even told you, only a heir will get it."

,,Yes."

,,You aren't actually one, but… in some circumstances…"

,,Mephistopheles, say it out loud, you're beating around the bush again." Well, he wasn't far from truth anyway.

,,If you marry the princess you will be a heir, and oldest and there you'd have it and I have to go now because I have important things to do…"

I didn't take even two steps and he had my nape skin in hand.

,,Wheree do you think you're going? Interesting idea, but it has a small flaw. Do you think we will AGREE in it?"

,,With who? The princess?" I meowed, hanging from his hand like a sack of potatoes.

,,Not her. The _king_."

I thought for a while.

,,On one side, he praised your rule, didn't he?"

,,That's true," he nodded. ,,But think about the fact he won't want to give his only daughter to someone who is OBVIOUSLY hated here."

,,In that case you should persuade the princess."

,,I don't even know, what does she look like."

,,I can find that out, and right now," I suggested. ,,and what she's like." He sighed and let go of me.

,,Go then. Now that I think about it, it could work out."

It could. I immediately ran down to the kitchen, where a comfortable lair and in it Selena already awaited.

…

The next day I tried to wander around the castle, cellars, towers and so on. Also the gardens, roofs and trees. In one word – I got everywhere.

I once also stumbled upon the princess, called… what was it? Millenia.

She looked like an angel… or at least on the first look (I was soon to discover her tongue was sharp like a infernal sword). She immediately took a liking to me, so I didn't even wait for long and I sat on her knees, swishing tail.

,,I didn't see you here before, kitty," she purred almost like a cat. ,,who's are you?"

In all graciousness I rather didn't answer.

A few hours later I sat on the walls around the gardens, sometimes jumping after birds flying around and listened, what's happening under me.

By accident guess who ran into each other? My master and the beloved princess. That conversation was more than interesting.

,,Can't you look where you're going, sir?"

,,Accept my apology," master bowed to the ground (that he can, if he wants to…). ,,I was somehow lost in thought."

,,I've seen that. Thinking about what? About yesterday maybe?" she snorted. ,,Who am I even talking here to anyway, if I may know?"

,,I don't know, whether you know me or not, but if you do, then probably not in a good manner – I'm Mort, your neighbor dark mage."

,,Oh, I see. And what are you doing here, so far from your land? Tired of it?"

,,Don't you ask a bit too much?" he grinned slightly.

,,I have a right to, don't I?" she raised chin up.

,,Hmm, let's say. Well I won't claim I'm here just like that on a polite visit. I'm not used to doing that."

,,Maybe it's time to start. It's, afterall, polite."

,,Hah, of course! Maybe in the future, Your Highness. Today I'm here more or less just for business."

,,At least you're honest. Even if cheesy."

,,You are as well."

She started to laugh – my ear twitched at the bells

,,Sometimes I am! But only to those that deserve it. Or if I'm talking to someone of the same level."

,,And which category fits ME?" he smirked.

,,The second one, fortunately for you."

,,Ooh, looks like a compliment."

,,Just don't think too much of yourself, because you might very quickly go to the first one."

,,I'm damn closely watching that, don't worry."

,,No doubts about that. So why are you here?"

,,For a certain thing which got me to a relatively complicated situation, princess. I won't lie," –which is the second time already today- ,,I am here for the philosophers stone."

,,Ah. But you won't get that just like that."

,,I know… and because of that I thought that maybe we could make a small alliance." Ah, we're getting to it.

,,Let's say. What's in it for me?"

Cunning girl. Doesn't look like it!

,,Absolute freedom and peace, with it half of the rule in my part of land."

,,I guess I know, where you're aiming to. And what if I'd want someone else?"

,,Pff, that's your thing. What I don't see doesn't bother me. I only want the stone."

_**YOU IDIOT!**_

,,I have to admit… it sounds interesting, sir. I am a obedient type… but I don't have the stomach for so many suitors daily. Like this I'd be finally left alone, hm?" Pheeeew. I sure got butterflies in my stomach.

,,Certainly."

This crazy pace seemed to work… I couldn't even believe she agreed like this. JUST LIKE THAT!

Humans are strange. I'll never understand their paths of thinking. I just sat there and stared how they met the king (he went by by accident and was certainly very surprised by it) and made a deal.

I won't understand. Maybe I am more a cat than them.

Just by-the-way I then went after them and listened.

I couldn't say they're like LOVEBIRDS, what was something I also didn't expect after a arranged marriage, but it was admirable how quickly they could start to argue like a old married couple. It wasn't a row till death, but just poking around and intelligent notes on each other's accounts.

On a sidenote I also caught her commentary about other suitors.

,,I almost considered running away from home when I saw some of those airheads. Really. Not that they would be bad, really not – but when someone is far too friendly, that's a pain in the neck, honest or not. When someone thinks I can marry him just because he's crazy about me, he's mistaken."

She glared on him.

,,And also when someone thinks that a heroic deed is enough."

,,Fortunately, that's not my case."

Surely. ,Hero' and ,Mort' doesn't go together in _any_ case.

,,That's good; I just hope you won't have trouble with a certain individual like this that used to hang around."

,,He still does?"

,,Sometimes. But you'll handle that, won't you?" she winked.

,,Even now, if you want," he smirked. ,,if you'll excuse me."

,,Free to go."

Immediately as she was out of sight I jumped to him.

,,Look at it, master. Success in all things!"

,,With bonuses. Damn, kitty! You never mentioned what a dragoness it is."

,,I didn't have time. You stumbled upon her before. I did too, by the way – to cats she's sweet to purring."

,,Can't not believe you. Well, it seems I got more than I wanted, buut – not a bad thing at all. In two days, done."

,,TWO DAYS? You're sure in a rush."

,,We can lie around when we're immortal, besides…" he looked somewhere to the place we had room.

He didn't have to explain.


	4. Heroes and politics

,,What's on plan after?" I asked the next day, while on a walk in the gardens again.

,,Well, still twelve things to get, but there are only eleven in the book along with the philosopher's stone."

,,What about the last one?"

,,It's torn away, but I think it's… ehm."

,,It's?"

,,That…" he bent down to me. ,,behind the bush there's my youngest niece and she's staring on us like on a ghost…" he then straightened again. ,,well, and that's it," he added out loud.

I didn't even have to turn to see that small, crouched, fifteen-year-old figure. She stood out like a toadstool in a coniferous forest, but probably seemed very inconspicuous to herself, some witch it is.

My mouth curled up a bit, but I held back.

Although… on the way back to the castle we _couldn't_ hold back, when we met a individual with about five guards.

You should have seen that! A fight like that isn't seen every day. Such a _cunning_ way to fight off five of them…

,,A hero," Mort snorted.

I didn't know, how master defines one like that, but seeing the way he fought it could have been a hero.

No other is so brave… or crazy.

,,Kitty, go for the king and Millenia."

No need to tell me twice, when an axe flied over my head.

I didn't even get inside when I literally bumped into the princess.

,,What is…?" she winked, surprised.

,,Eh- sorry, but over there we have a slight problem! There is some- well, I don't even know, who it is, but he's causing trouble!"

They had ten seconds until she arrived – long blond hair flying after her.

,,WHAT IS THIS HERE?"

I didn't have time to even get there, already two were explaining the situation to her, one butting in the speech of the other. How else.

Mort stand on the side, but then stuck head between them and pushed them away from each other.

,,Heey, boys. Calm down. One, okay?"

,,Thank you," Millenia sighed. ,,but I don't even have to guess, who was it, hm?" Rhetorical question.

,,I apologize, princess, it was just a stupid thing from me! I would never dare anything against you!"

,,I know, knight," she rolled eyes.

This individual seemed maybe younger than the princess and energetic above liking. And also stubborn as a bull.

I didn't know, who was it, as I said, really, but I bristled up on the first look at him; it just somehow pissed me out.

…Probably just unused to his aura.

,,Do not let it happen again."

The guard commander just quickly bowed and went away, but this newcomer stayed there, leaving with one foot.

,,How about you, fledgling?" Mort poked him. ,,Ain't going?"

,,And what right do YOU have to tell me?"

He's probably searching for trouble.

,,Look; I don't want to argue with you, I have better things to do. But I can throw you out, if you won't get lost."

,,I KNOW you! Aren't you MORT, a dark mage?"

,,Shot to the black, and before you start, I AM INVITED. Compared to you, it seems."

,,He is as well," she snorted, as if not approving much. ,,it is, so said, the biggest hero of wide, REALLY wide neighborhood. Even if really young. And foolish. Not exactly something that catches my attention."

I noticed she didn't bother with his name and he didn't introduce.

,,That I am… I'm trying to be the best for the best woman," he said as if as a joke and bowed.

Mort cleared his throat.

,,And mostly modest, hm. Mephistopheles, are we going?"

Millenia also turned and walked away, not waiting for anyone of us.

….

The dinner went in a similar manner as the last one, but there was touchable tense in the air.

,,To dinner with politicians is better education than to be the cat of a professor," Selena stated with swishing tail. ,,one gets to know things that aren't said in school. It's like sitting in a theatre every evening."

,,On a comedy or tragedy?" I asked, amused.

,,Comedy, of course!"

,,True. Nobody makes more comic scenes than politics. And also heroes."

She laughed.

The setting of the table was sure interesting. There were around ten people I didn't know along with the queen, which I didn't see before, but knew. She was like a older version of her daughter; light, almost white, but thick hair, eyes a bit slant (which gave them to me close cat-like, if not predatory look) and a strange emanation, which as if said – if you'll come closer, you'll regret it.

But even though that they attracted. The queen with a sort of laziness, slow, but graceful moves and eyeing everyone at the table; daughter with explosiveness, calculation, some beauty of a female cheetah. I can't explain differently, only - if you want – plainly, but I'm nothing but a simple were-tomcat, and my kind will never explain anything to you the way you want.

Mort sat leg over leg, like at home, but tensed – I've seen he's twitching a lot, although he successfully hid it from the others. I haven't seen him like this before, fortunately the king haven't noticed, but truthfully, he made noise for three.

And here you go, the third wheel – the local hero, which somehow didn't fit in the context. Not that he wouldn't join the conversation, no. he did that, and very interested, even politely. You just had a feeling he somehow doesn't fit in, when he opened mouth.

Well, whatever – maybe if he was older and more experienced I'd think something else, but a feeling is a feeling, you won't get rid of that.

Besides that; to annoy master like this, that takes practice. Either that, or talent, and this young boy sure had a talent of attracting trouble, I have to say.

It started with a innocent theme – the wedding next day.

,,I heard you're celebrating," he stated.

,,Oh, we are!" the king laughed. ,,and we'd be glad, if you stayed. At least for the ceremony.!"

Millenia and Mort glared on him in a sense of they don't get why's he talking in plural.

,,I don't know yet.. Maybe… it would be kind of uncomfortable."

,,For who?" a husky voice from the other side of the table, where the queen sat, said.

,,Well, for me and also for the princess." He looked her way.

Mort very clearly cleared his throat, after which me and Selena started to very clearly laugh in a catlike manner. The hero of the day maybe once looked on him, then back on her highness.

Millenia pretended she's extremely interested in the carrot in her soup and that this whole conversation doesn't include her at all.

,,Yes, it would be. But it's polite to stay, when you're here already," she then said, still examining the vegetable.

,,Who are you marrying, then?"

,,ME," master said, pretty offended now, but who doesn't know him, didn't know. ,,if you haven't noticed up until now, because the hints were very clear."

That frightened expression was worth seeing.

,,W- H-how did that happen? When?"

,,Yesterday," Mort snapped.

,,He just asked, I agreed," Millenia stated calmly, genuinely calmly. ,,that's the whole story."

,,And I am very proud of her for that!" the king laughed (so even the fireplace shook) and slapped master's shoulder, so he almost choked.

Selena bursted into chuckles, Millenia laughed.

,,I am glad I have at least SOME opportunity," she said.

This time also her mother laughed.

,,Just for that?" I heard the hero say more just for himself.

,,And what would YOU want?" Mort asked in the same manner.

Oh look at that. A time bomb will explode any moment.

Millenia stopped playing with the soup and carefully looked up at them, how they're poking on each other's accounts in a manner that was everything but friendly and hissing like two basilisks. I didn't hear that much now through it all, but I can say it's a pity, because judging by the princess's face they probably nicely cursed, even if in the social means.

Selena got up and without waiting jumped on Millenia's knees, where she remained for a while. Then she ran to me again, this time somehow speechless.

,,Rather leave it alone," she advised me. ,,I have a feeling that if mister hero doesn't shut up in half a minute it won't be a comedy, but a tragedy."

Fortunately, it wasn't; the younger mister got his brains back, got up and ran from the table – how else, than dramatically.

…

,,I don't like that freak."

This was the first thing I heard after dinner.

,,He's not the best," I stated diplomatically, sitting on the pillow. ,,but he could be far more cheeky."

,,No he couldn't; at least not to me. What does he even think of himself! That if he did a few ,heroic deeds' I will bow to the ground for him or WHAT?"

,,Hope not, master! Not even the king would dare want that. But hey, ease, calm! Tomorrow it's done, hand in hand, and it's yours. And he'll leave you alone."

,,I fear he won't, but whatever, we have to go."

,,Hmm," I purred. ,,that maybe. It definitely wouldn't be bad to leave a young woman all alone right after the wedding, when a individual like this runs around…"

Mort glared on me.

,,What? I'm just saying my opinion."

,,You've seen she's not interested in him – and even if – she wouldn't make ME shame. She's intelligent enough for that.

…but you're not talking off topic, Mephis. We gotta watch over her."

,,Absolutely."

,,So you're staying."

,,WAIT, WHAT?"


	5. Vows

Through it did not please me I stayed beside her; this time in human form.

To my surprise she didn't mind at all that Mort's familiar is a were creature. She only had a few questions about how exactly I help him, what do we do and so on. I tried avoiding it as much as I could, but a few things slipped me anyway.

But she sure knew, how to get it from me! A few times scratching behind the ear and it fell out of me along the purring.

…Even the reason why do we want the philosopher's stone.

When I realized that, all my fur bristled up.

,,Ah, so a potion of immortality?'' she said sweetly. ,,My, my, let's take a look at that… I know it wouldn't be anything pure. If only father knew, hahah! Or our hero, which-''

…damn, heard this.

But besides freezing for a while he didn't say anything. DO.

I'll rather not tell Mort about this.

,,Hmm." She lowered voice.

,,B-but… y-you won't tell anyone, right…? Not…?"

,,No, of course not!" she laughed. I felt a rush of relief.

,,Under one condition."

Whoops! Well, a daughter of a businessman won't deny herself.

,,You should discuss that w-with him, or not?" I stuttered out, pointing to Mort. He sat a bit away, talked about something with the king.

,,Maybe later… but you suggest it, tomcat."

,,W-why ME?"

,,Ow. You know each other well, don't you? It won't be a bad idea, besides he will watch over his beloved better if she goes with you." So THIS is what you wanted!

I didn't know, what to say, I just stared.

,,Well?" she nodded his way. ,,Aren't you going?"

But before we could even get up a loud laughter could be heard – the king was amused at something.

,,Although the celebration is fully on," he then said. ,,I have to say the fun will begin only tomorrow. I'm glad we'll be family, neighbor! It will be explicit gain for the kingdom."

,,I think so too," Mort smirked.

,,And EVEN IF it's hard for me to give to someone my only daughter-" the king pointed to Millenia with a waving hand around- ,,I am certain she will be in good hands!"

A throat clearing could be heard. Just quietly, from the corner, where the hero sat with feet up.

,,Is there any problem, Tristan?" loudly ( so everyone heard) asked the king. Ah, so THAT'S his name.

,,Well, Your Majesty… I just… I have a feeling it wasn't exactly the right choice," he stated shyly.

,,Why?" half mockingly, half threatingly asked Mort.

,,Oh no… not this again," Millenia groaned quietly.

,,Oh come ooon," the king said nonchalantly. ,,you won't do stupid things because of personal struggles, when we're in a situation like this. WE'RE ON A WEDDING, DAMN IT, SO _calm_ _down_!"

I jumped up (almost throwing the chair over) and ran over to Mort.

,,Master, if the king changes his mind NOW, it wouldn't end up good," I hissed into his ear, a bit away from all the noise.

,,I know, I KNOW!" he snapped. ,,HE is just such a pain in the ass."

,,And, uhm… much?"

,,I'd be most happy to get rid of him… if I could. I hope I will because if HE'LL JUST TOUCH HER, I'll rip his head off."

This doesn't look like the best opportunity… but what the hell.

,,Maybe it would be good if she went with us," I suggested.

He glared on me.

,,EXCUSE ME?"

,,W-well… so… I mean… she… would want to."

,,Oh," she grinned. ,,and why do you think you should go, _princess_?"

He guessed right, she stood behind us.

,,Because, dear _Mort_, I am your wife now, whether you want or not, and I want to know, what are you doing and where. Besides that – helping with a potion of immortality will be surely an interesting experience."

You should have seen Mort's face.

,,How did you found out about it?"

,,Wild guess. After all, why other would you need a philosopher's stone?"

When did those two start calling each other by names? I never caught it.

,,Well, heh, I'm not against it, but I'm warning you – no complains will be noticed, we'll go at MY pace-"

God help us…

,,-and where I say. And don't be surprised at some things that will occur. My methods aren't clear."

,,I KNOW it all and accept. Don't worry, I don't have any illusions. Do you have an idea, where we're going next?"

I was interested in that too, so I prepared ears and waited.

,,In the first place we need the elixir of the stone… after that twelve things left, so it will be interesting to go get."

,,Do you know, what first?" I bursted out impatiently.

He thought for a while, then said;

,,Phoenix eggs… I think we could. It's not so far away. Their nests are about twenty miles away."

,,Yes, in the Fire mountain," Millenia said sourly.

Mort grinned.

,,You can do anything if you want, dear."

….

I looked forward to stretching in a free bed, but it seemed that from a pleasantly spent wedding night (half morning now) it's down to nothing.

,,What?" I protested, when he threw me out.

,,I really do appreciate you warmed up my pillow, Mephis, but I want to sleep too."

,,Do you not have anywhere else?" I meowed, stretched on the ground how long that large, because I was lazy to get up.

,,No," he snapped, turning his back to me.

I wanted to ask, what good the wedding was then, but then the real reason got into my empty head, so I rather stayed quiet.

,,…Did she throw you out?"

,,Yes."

Just to be on the safe side I didn't ask more, because a annoyed Mort is not a good person for questions, mostly not at three at night.

But I was VERY curious. Hm, I can ask for details Selena too – that puss knows it all.

Mostly what's done in the bedrooms.

,,Good night, then," I spat, which I didn't get any answer for from him.


	6. Hellish Helpers

The breakfast was outside, but it seemed that Tristan was gone already. That helped getting Mort's mood better to the point he was being hyperactive again.

,,We could in the first place get a map of the nesting place and larger surroundings," he stated out loud. ,,possibly a broom too. I assume they won't have them on the ground."

,,Nests?"

,,What else. Phoenixes are cunning creatures, they will surely won't let us take them just like that… And maybe also trackers and possibly a hunter."

I counted it.

,,That's sure gonna be a trip." And paying.

,,Bet on that. But maybe we'll need them later too, you know."

,,There's a lot of maybe in it," I constated.

,,Well, if they're not torn apart by the phoenixes or other creatures in the Fire mountain. You know it, anything can happen. So besides-"

,,You do not have to search for a tracker; I have enough experience with that."

Ah. Who else would dare interrupting him than the royal blood Millenia? I don't know any other fool; but whatever. She could dare.

,,YOU have experience with tracking? Oh let's see," he smirked. ,,I don't know why, but I don't believe it. You see, I have a bad habit of rather trying everything out."

,,I know that," she said sourly and bent down in front of him. ,,and you also have a bad habit of leaving things lying around in your room. Fortunately_ I_ went by and not Tristan, although, heh… I doubt he would see it."

,,I'm a bit lost now," Mort hissed. ,,WHAT did I leave lying around?"

,,Well, alright, it's good you had that invisible cape thrown over it and that it was under the bed, but it could be seen. Bad luck."

,,You saw, where I was putting it to?"

I looked from one to the other like an idiot.

,,Have you seen me there? You do not have a window and the door was closed, and even with those few tricks I know I am surely not a better witch than you."

Mort looked for a while as if puzzling over something.

,,Alright. I believe you now."

Millenia gave us both a shining smile.

…

I could've expected that getting someone who would give us information would be hard here. And it was. But after five failures it started to get on my nerves.

,,You are back already?" Millenia asked in surprise, when we got back at around lunch.

,,The CAPITAL CITY, and NOWHERE to get a good hunter here? That's gotta be a nightmare!" Mort spat.

,,Hunter of what? Fire creatures? Hardly, if any!" she laughed. ,,Sooner a alchemist with a second philosopher's stone."

,,_I_ don't want to go risk my life there," I said immediately (just in case he thought what I did).

,,I wouldn't send you there, you asshole," he snapped. ,,that's why I'm searching for someone else too. Listen, Millenia... do you know about anyone?"

,,As I said, besides you there is no one that would risk like this to steal phoenix eggs, so no. But who knows? Here there goes alot of people around."

,,That will help," I rolled eyes.

Millenia flung leg over leg and for a while watched our cursing, amused.

,,Now, now. Do not drop your spirits! I assume you were not in the prison?"

We both lifted heads and stared on her.

,,That I haven't thought of THAT!" Mort stated. ,,Of course. Some of those may be hunters."

,,Surely," she nodded lively. ,,and if not, we will manage somehow anyway. By the way, today sometimes in the afternoon they should bring in three, so look forward to it."

,,In that case I am happy as a kid on Christmas," I sighed.

,,Oh, yes – so I will not forget... we cannot go to the mountain by feet. How do you want to go?" with this she turned to master.

,,We'll see..."

We'll surely see some pages from our beloved book with summoning magical creatures. I've seen it on him already.

...

After this we dealed out, who will get what; Mort took the ride and me with Millenia went to get a hunter.

,,Tomcat, listen ; just stay close to me and nothing will happen to you, alright?" she turned head to me before stepping into the cellars.

,,YOU are saying that to ME?" She started to laugh.

,,Well, the guards know me and the same I know it THERE. It's a real labyrinth, trust me, you don't even know how and you're lost."

,,Nobody escaped from there yet, did he?" I stepped behind her while we waited.

,,No... ah, here you are; could we? Casual inspection."

,,CASUAL INSPECTION?" I spat when we were away from the guards.

,,Well yes. You see, when we catch a exceptionally good bandit, then someone from us – mostly ME – asks him to work for us."

,,Oh my! Great system. Who thought this up?"

,,I did," she smiled.

After opening another door there was a interesting sight ; a worse fight wasn't even the one I've sen Tristan in. CHAIRS were flying there, I swear to my tail.

,,What's happening here?" Millenia shouted on the nearest guard.

,,It's that – OUCH! – Vi -Viviana!" he pointed somewhere to the back.

,,Viviana. Not the one I think?" she raised a eyebrow.

,,EXACTLY that one!"

I curiously stepped up on toes to see. Aah, yes. Viviana.

We have experience with her in our forest too. I had trouble escaping her, NOTHING was hard for her, she heard everything, saw everything, and of course – I saw with my own eyes how she caught, again CAUGHT a midday witch.

,,She could help us," I leaned to Millenia.

,,She would first have to stop trying to kill the guards and the other prisoners..." She looked around and somewhere from the ground picked up a bow and arrow. In a second she shot out.

Silence fell in the room when that pinned to the wall the sleeve of the huntress Viviana.

That one, it seemed, finally got to her senses ; she looked around her and winked a few times until up. It seemed she only realized, where is she.

,,WHAT happened here?" Millenia asked and comfortably leaned against the bow.

,, ... They were cheesy to me here," Viviana stated, snorted and threw some shaggy black hair behind her ear.

,,That doesn't give you the right to kill everyone, but no matter. So do tell; what did you do so they caught you this time? How many times was it already?"

,,I don't know," Viviana said condescendingly. ,,but I will run away again. You know that I'm ABSOLUTELY NOT INTERESTED in your offers."

,,You might be in this one."

,,I doubt it," she snorted and pulled the arrow out of the wall. ,,but if it will please you, I'll hear it out."

She dusted off (and everyone backed away from her a meter) and walked over straight to us.

,,Well, welcome here again," Millenia sighed. ,,and don't expect that someone will open the door for you."

...

,,You want to steal PHOENIX EGGS?"

Viviana started to laugh so much I for a while thought she won't breath again.

,,Well this is the biggest bullshit I ever heard! Just four, over there – HAH! That's clearly suicide. No chance. The phoenixes will rip you to pieces with beaks.

...I certainly can't miss that!"

,,I guessed you will like it," Millenia smirked. ,,so we can count with you, yes?"

,,Of course! I wouldn't miss that, as I said. But you mentioned there's FOUR of us going, no?"

,,The fourth one is my master, Mort," I explained. ,,and when we're mentioning him, he could too already have the... horse, I hope..."

Viviana lifted a eyebrow, but Millenia immediately got up.

,,It depends on where will he be."

After a while of crawling around the court we heard horrid noise from the stables; one would think all hell broke loose there. And I mean literally. Sparkles were flying from there and after a while also smoke came out.

Then the door flied open and out came Mort, coughing and all the time dusting off.

,,WHAT, for God's sake, is there?" Millenia jumped at him.

First he lifted up a hand, gesturing her to wait, then for a while cought.

,,A horse," he said after, still in a choked voice.

,,Then straight the devil's," I gulped. ,,master, how did you please get him without me?"

,,Well it was a summoning without a familiar," he shrugged. ,,and it brought us THAT looker!"

All my fur bristled up, seeing what was in the stable.

Nowhere any normal horse, just one pitch black, slim, energetic creature with orange eyes, from under which's hooves sparkles flied (around him there was a few burned haystacks)

,,What do you say?"

,,Hm, same beats the same," Viviane estimated.

,,You did well," Millenia nodded with respect.

,,Am I the only one that's afraid of him here?" I gulped. I got a all-voiced ,yes'.

,,But he doesn't look like he can carry us all," I pointed out.

,,Just don't underestimate demonic creatures," Mort tapped me with a grin.


	7. Witches and eggs

The horse kept up to his demonic heritage and carried us so easily as if he was used to something far worse.

And he went as if – well, as if almost flying.

I didn't have much time to look around at what the Fire Mountain looks like though because I had enough to do to stay on – and without too obviously crabbing claws into Viviana's clothes.

Whose idea was it, to put me to the tail? I don't remember exactly, but… maybe mine?

Anyway I somehow held on.

The closer to the mountain, the warmer it was, as if we suddenly got from November to July. The air there was quite strange – whiles of heat rushes so I couldn't even smell oxygen, whiles traces of ice cold. Our devil liked it there, he nodded head and galloped, as if he was home. He probably didn't even mind that from the bottom of his hooves clouds of smoke emerged.

,,We're on a volcano," Mort stated, as if reading my mind. On the other hand, he probably was. ,,the phoenixes are comfortable nesting here. Their eggs need warmth all the time, unlike normal bird's."

,,There's only a slight problem," Viviana said. ,,nests of phoenixes aren't exactly places you stumble upon on every corner."

,,Aah, a bit LOUDER and they will stumble upon us!" Millenia scolded them. ,,and anyway, I am getting off. I will find them better like that."

Without the horse slowing down she jumped off.

,,_Wow_… the ground here burns a lot," she announced.

After Viviana jumped off too – and cursed – and after a while of hesitation Mort too. The horse pawed impatiently, but I stayed sitting.

,,Can't I wait here?" I asked nervously.

,,Afraid for your tail?" Viviana smirked.

Millenia picked me up without an answer and smacked me on Mort's shoulder, then lowered to the ground.

,,That was mean!" I mewed.

It literally could be _felt_, how Mort rolled eyes.

The princess studied the ground, especially the places where clouds of mist flied out of and cracks. And I add; she did so carefully. Afterall, we were almost on the top of a volcano, and if it was possible, I confess, you wouldn't see me there already. Never.

,,Apart from the phoenixes, does something else live here?" master said half-loudly.

,,I do not know," Millenia answered absently, sliding hand into one of the holes almost to elbow.

,,Oh yes," Viviana said sweetly, studying her nails. ,,midday witches."

,,WHAT?"

I don't know, who said it first, but probably all of us.

,,Oh heyyy. What are you afraid of? They come out only at – whoops, midday."

As if it was an order I looked up – well we had to lose our MINDS, going here through lunch!

,,Rather be quick!" Mort said to the direction of our tracker, which had even her head in the hole by now.

,,If I could reach it, it would be quick…"

,,What?"

,,The egg."

,,There is a egg?"

Side glancing I caught some kind of movement beside the horse. It was as if only a movement of air… unfortunately, there's no wind here. And it was hot.

Now I jumped down as well and immediately pushed my hand into the hole.

,,Thanks, tomcat, but this will be tough, the egg is attached to a rock…"

,,NEVERMIND, at least it will be fast!"

,,DON'T BREAK IT!"

,,Can you be a bit more loud? The midday witches don't know about us yet!" Viviana hissed, hand on the bottle on her waist.

,,No, they do," Mort nodded head. ,,they're already on the hunt."

Now the air whirling could be seen clearly. Warmth all around us, we couldn't breathe, but there still were some traces of cold.

Now Millenia panicked as well.

,,You know what, PUSH YOURSELF IN WHOLE, maybe you'll manage better!"

I looked on her. ,,Good idea."

In a moment I was inside, where there was enough space for two.

The egg crouched in the rocks, and such so nor in, nor out, what with it now?

,,Catch!"

A bottle flied inside.

,,Break it so it will be inside… but be careful, the yolk burns like boiling oil!"

,,You tried?"

,,DO IT!" I bristled up from the tone.

The midday witches sounded impatient, they flied around like a moth around the light… but I was in fact surprised, why they didn't come closer yet. What were they afraid of…?

Oh, yes. Viviana. She had water at hand.

I don't know, where had she gotten so much of it, but I was thankful she had it, or… I don't know.

,,Do you have it?"

,,No I DON'T! Do you think it's easy for a cat to break an egg?"

,,But it's looking really bad out here!"

,,I KNOW!"

It was clear with one look outside.

It was also clear that master was standing away, on the edge of the rocks, hand outstretched, and looked from the midday witches to the clouds on the horizon (and those were some distance away).

,,Millenia, you'll have to manage alone…"

I jumped out and ran over to him, he immediately leaned down to let me jump on his shoulder.

,,It was about time!" he tapped my back.

,,Work, work."

Right after all hell broke loose.

All the midday witches flied on us shrieking, they didn't even care that on some of them water fell, which made more mist of them… well, when there was enough.

,,A storm?" I asked.

,,Rain will do, I wouldn't manage a storm here."

Our magic usually begins with questions such as these. It was enough that he concentrated; I could besides it also watch the surroundings.

Hm, Viviana was in her world. She moved among the midday witches and spurted water wherever she went, I'd almost think she's one of those water elementals I once saw.

,,Nobody will help me here?" she yelled on us, kicking away another.

,,We are doing so right now!" Millenia snapped.

,,Yes, YOU mostly! You're digging in a hole as if nothing was happening!"

,,I am here for the…"

Her face lighted up and she pulled out her hand along the bottle.

,,I got it!"

Mort turned head a bit, then back to the sky.

,,Will it take long?" this time Viviana shrieked.

,,No," Mort got out. And true, above us clouds gathered already; still thin and light, but there they are.

The midday witches were losing their patience, it was so hot in there my tail fur burned. And even if both Viviana and Millenia tried, we were low on water.

,,QUICKLY!"

I sideway glanced up.

,,Enough."

At the moment the thunder was heart master lowered hand; and the first drops fell.

,,And now let's get out of here!" He pulled the horse's bridle to him (that one also tried, he kicked around like crazy).

Millenia immediately jumped up in front of him, Viviana stayed there doing something with a bottle, although not water.

,,Huntress, not _now_!"

,,LET'S GO ALREADY!" I dug claws to the horse's back.

He jumped, stood on back legs and started to run to one direction, during which we all three pulled up Viviana too (we were nicely stuffed there, merely keeping on) and then we just let the horse to run along the rain as fast as he could.

…..

,,Ouuch…"

,,You don't have anything to complain about, you only have burned fur!" Millenia snapped on me.

Viviana rolled eyes, but said nothing. She was in a good mood, because she caught one midday witch.

,,Be glad _I_ was there, otherwise you'd be all dead," she stated.

Even if I didn't like it, I had to agree she was right and heal my tail alone.

Mort didn't care much about his burns, he studied the book again. We won't get a break…

,,By the way; if father gets to know about this, my life's over, so do not say a word!" Millenia said, inspecting her burned shoulder.

,,Throw this around you, then," Mort handled her over his cape phlegmatically. ,,I don't know, what other way do you want to hide it… oh well, first something to put on those burns, then we'll go on."

,,And? Am I going too?" Viviana lifted up head with a wide grin.

,,I'll see," he snapped back.

We spent the rest of the evening trying to get rid of the burns as fast as possible, but it seemed that the only one who could do it was the horse. Midday witch burns healed badly.

At least we agreed that one or two days won't hold us back that much and insuspiciously went to dinner.

Selena almost jumped out of her skin seeing me.

,,You have a quite hard job, don't you?"

,,I had worse than burned fur." I won't be saying, what.

I too late noticed that at the table there was already Tristan sitting beside Mort's niece-

,,Tanya, what a surprise! What are you doing here?"

,,I only… needed supplies for a longer trip. And- and you?"

,,Part of the family, so he is here sometimes," Millenia smiled on her.

Tristan pushed his chair back and quickly ran out, after what Tanya excused herself and went after him.

,,And it was such a nice day," Mort exhaled.

,,Come on, are you bothered by your own niece?" Millenia poked his side, although grinning.

,,No. Not by HER," he answered and pulled his cape over her shoulders more.

….

We got out again a few days later and we got the next stop-

,,Golden lilies," Mort declared. ,,their pollen, particularly."

,,You cannot be serious!" Millenia bursted into laughter. ,,They bloom once a ten years, plus it is a prize in a magical tournament! How could you win that fairly? The strongest always gather there!"

,,Do you really think I would get so far by being fair?" he laughed for a change. ,,Don't worry. I've seen it already, so be calm. Back then there was a old friend of mine in the jury, so I had a chance to take a look behind the scenes as well."

I curiously lifted up head from saddling the fire-thing (which wasn't happy about it, but his fault).

I wasn't with Mort for that long. Yes, it was since childhood, but it anyway was at the time he looked for a familiar and even before then he had a few things done. And little curiosity is considered a good trait.

But- when he starts first, why not take the chance?

,,When was it?" Millenia questioned (yes, curiously), leaning against the fence.

This time master couldn't pretend he's occupied by something, so he only nervously scratched the back of his neck.

,,A good while ago. Mephistopheles wasn't with me yet then."

,,I confirm it!" I lifted a hand from the saddle.

,,While? How long a while?"

,,Ah, that curiosity… the privilege of women," he snorted, amused. She rolled eyes.

,,Your privilege is probably to not answer."

,,That was cruel. Did I not answer you before?"

,,Touché. When are we leaving?"

,,It begins in a week – we're lucky – so we don't have to hurry. But we could go as soon as possible so we'll know something."

Oh no… when he says ,we could go as soon as possible' that's gonna be some… bullshit again.


	8. Games

The tournament… or games… or whatever it was were here, in the city, straight under the castle, we didn't have to go far, so we merely took a look at the participians.

I expected more, but good anyway. With Mort it was five, each a different individual.

At the beginning I stumbled over two. One was a northern magician, unknown to everyone, even to Millenia; and she got a good look at everything. On the first look we didn't figure out, what exactly is he, only when a small dragon stuck a head out from his pocket.

,,Beastmaster," Mort nodded approvingly. ,,that will be a honor."

And for me probably too, hm. Sure, looks can deceive. Even if he now looked calm and also quite tired; who knows.

Aside a witch was leaning against something, looking bored and impatient, she could have been Viviana's sister, if we removed the burns. She was in green silk from head to toe and next to her a peacock was seated on the fence, which glared on me.

,,Nariana, of south," Mort nodded to her. ,,a curiosity since she is a elemental; ice."

,,Oh her!" Millenia smacked her forehead. ,,The ,flower of south pure as her element', right?"

,,Yes. We know each other… she's not that pure."

Millenia covered her mouth, but didn't keep the chuckles inside.

,,I meant more her fighting style, but yes, she isn't in that either," Mort smirked while we went on.

Another, this time from the west, we found sitting under a tree, but Mort said something about him only when we were a good distance away.

,,Arsenios," he said quietly. ,,an illusionist… and between us, he's got sight as a falcon and ears like a bat, so watch out."

,,And teleportation as any other illusionist. Greetings, Mort."

He twitched when the other one was suddenly in front of us.

,,Gr-greetings."

,,What's with that sour expression? Don't worry, I didn't see you; at least some life will be here, since you were here the last time the tournaments are boring."

,,And you're in why?"

,,What am I to do?" he shrugged seriously. ,,Where other can you do such illusions as here?"

Mort grinned this time on something that sounded like a personal joke.

,,Then good luck, although I don't assume you want to win."

,,For God's sake, no. What good would that be to me?"

,,For a collection," Mort said and signed us to go.

,,That was… an interesting illusionist," Millenia piped up.

,,And carefully about him," master answered.

The last one was another witch which currently was feeding her smaller companion, some kind of bat demon.

,,That's not a familiar," I scorned.

,,Necromancers don't have familiars," Mort said as if it was absolutely clear.

She lifted head to greet us, at what I froze so much I bristled up. Othing showed she was a necromantress, but her eyes – so light, they were almost white, and she looked with a morbid interest. Almost as if she measured-

,,Did you come to collect a few souls, miss?" Mort said.

At that moment I was immensely glad I was behind him.

The necromantress looked on him, surprised – looking like a person disturbed from sleep and which can't for the world recall where is he, what are you and what day is it.

,,Partly… and for the golden lillie's pollen."

,,Don't be so sure you'll get them."

,,We'll see," she smiled dreamily. ,,by the way, who are you…?"

,,Partly a opponent, partly we're on the same boat. Magic concerned."

,,Ah yes, I feel. Sorcerer. And that…?" she looked on me again.

,,…is my familiar. Excuse us."

Even a few paces away I was still all bristled up.

,,I firmly hope we won't be involved with her," I got out.

,,Oh yes, unfortunately, once surely. But should I speak the truth, I am quite curious about it."

,,I am too," Millenia nodded. ,,watch your back, tomcat!"

I hissed on her.

,,It will overally look interesting," she talked on without noticing me. ,,the ,weakest' one isn't even among you."

,,No," Mort shrugged. ,,we're the elite."

What about modesty, it was only the truth.

…

Although the first day Mort didn't go yet, we went to look. And immediately after he saw the jury he cursed quietly.

,,Who is there?" me and Millenia asked practically as one.

,,Well, to sum it up… mother, ex-teacher, one aunt. It couldn't be any better," he whined, head in hands.

,,Medusa could've been there," I said as a joke.

,,I'd think twice about participing in that case. Three times, even… hey, look who's going first! Nariana and Arsenios. Well this is going to be something." It was.

Nariana was only called flower of the south, but I can confirm seeing her fight was like watching a snow tigress.

I couldn't manage to watch her and her spells, they were precise and fast and, obviously, her opponent would lose it had he not called spectres which circled around her.

They were really even, but at last the tigress ran out of power and before she got a astral sword through her stomach gave up.

,,It's a pity," Millenia commented with head on her elbow. ,,I was cheering for her."

,,You too?" I smirked.

,,You traitors," Mort said dramatically.

The next pair was obviously more dramatic; Feonymph, the beastmaster, and the necromantress whose name I heard as Daria.

In the beginning we all just sat… and watched… and waited… because those two looked like wolves circling each other. Waiting, who will make the mistake first.

If I thought it would be the one that is used to the laws of forest & jungle, I was mistaken. Daria moved first and at that such a fight began that for the whirled dust and magic we didn't see anything at least a quarter of hour.

,,You got to be kidding-!" Mort cought. ,,If only it was allowed to interfere, but no sh-! While there's magic in the air I can't even make s hole in there. One can go mad from it!"

,,That's in the rules?" Millenia spat.

,,_No_; because I would show, what can I do, to right two opponents."

So we saw only one big… cloud of dust mostly.

But here and then I saw a movement of a bone and from the other side birds, rats and his dragon. And those sounds were sure something. I got chills from the mix. And – hey, I also saw some signs of elemental magic. Dark cloud – brown-and-green cloud.

,,They can't do any better?" Mort snorted, legs up on the fence. ,,I expected more of it."

From the dissappointed face of Mort's teacher it could be seen he did too.

,,This will be a draw," I added. And it seemed I was right for a while.

Then one dove got over Daria's head and by that he distracted her so much it was the end of fight for her. She went on her back and it was over.

,,Mister elf is lucky she's such a inexperienced chick," Mort reviewed.

I shrugged. Well, no bets from me. Mages are unpredictable.

,,I am curious how will YOU stand against that chick," Millenia grinned and poked his side in a friendly way.

,,Don't be worried about _me_… at least not with her. Thoughts fly from her an hour before she decides, what to do."

Millenia burtsed into laughter, I also grinned.

,,Master, are you reading minds again?"

,,Only a little," he made a innocent face.

,,YOU CAN READ MINDS?" the smile froze on the princess's face.

,,I don't read yours and I never did, don't be afraid."

,,Why?" Just be curious, you blonde airhead.

,,You want me to?"

,,**NO**! I am merely curious."

,,Because I respect you. Do you know, who is going on first tomorrow?" he turned to the jury again immediately.

Here was awkward silence there for a while anyway, during which I successfully hid a wide grin. Well; so-said successfully.

The moon priestess leaned to the other two and insuspiciously whispered something to them.

,,That… back then… it did not look like it much."

What are they debating about there? Oh, if only _I_ could read minds…

,,For the love of… aah. Do you have to mention it now?"

Will I go there-? No. We'll learn. Someone just has to collect Daria, only a pile stayed of her there, heh…

,,Well because I-! I did not say- I mean… I did not fully deny y…"  
>,,MILLENIA; first think about what do you want to say, stutter after."<p>

She scorned. I winked and looked back on those two fully, because their discussion didn't make any sense to me.

…leave it be."

,,Alright. We could go now before getting in the great jury's line of fire…"

I immediately stood up, after a short pause Millenia did too. She right away went a different route than us.

,,Where are you going?" I called.

,,To go take a walk on a horse!" she yelled back and she was gone.

….

To sum it all up, the basic fights – so everyone would go with everyone – took a week.

I've been through a lot, but not a fair fight. Or actually, something that would look like a fair fight. It wouldn't be Mort if he left out a few weakening devices, but he said ,,Nothing against them."

Just say, heh, who would blame him for Nariana's stomachache? Or for the fact Feonymph absolutely lost his voice, so he had only a limited amount of spells?

Splendid.

Of course, he himself was careful. He watched me on every step and all he grabbed he inspected first.

I think Arsenios suspected something, but he said nothing, afterall no harm happened to him himself. How could it. Poisons wouldn't affect a basilisk-illisionist anyway.

We worked through all his matches like this and he "helped" a bit also in those he wasn't involved in.

I was once almost caught at Daria's, which asked something the high priestess. Fortunately I managed to slip out through a hole and completely without harm. Glad Selena lives here, blessed be the cat! She led me out and under the bushes in the garden and through a few half-fallen apart walls, so I was safe then.

The last, meaning eleventh fight didn't surprise anyone by it's composition – master and Daria.

,,One better than the other," I heard mumbling from the front. Hey, hey, hey. We still have to figure out, who is better.

But now that I think about it, it isn't even so important.

When I went to sit beside Millenia for a while I any moment expected she'd start to bite her nails. Of nerves. I know her shortly, but she really looked as if she'll burst out: ,,When will they finally begin?"

,,Hey, calm down." She looked down on me.

,,And where is he?"

,,Running around somewhere, I don't know. You don't have to worry, really. Nothing's ever happened before."

,,Are you su-? Oh my God, why am I even asking…" she smacked her forehead and whined. ,,Why do I even care?"

,,I won't tell him," I purred graciously.

,,Uhm… alright… thank you, tomcat… hey look, Daria. You should run down too."

,,MEPHIS!"

A call from master comfirmed it, so I also jumped into the arena and sat beside him.

Only now it was shown, how cold-headed Daria is in a fight. Before she was somehow indifferent, all the time having a absent look… now? Now I sure had a lot of work avoiding her.

For the most part of Mort's spells he didn't need me, so I was just hiding, but when he wanted me beside him I almost had a heart attack. I was bristled up all the time.

After a while, about ten minutes, it came to the worse. At least for us. I had eyes full of sand, everything hurt, I slowly started to be deaf; I heard only when Mort declared; ,,I surrender!"

A few surprised squeaks could be heard, whispering and so on. Daria laughed, after what the dust finally settled down.

The shocked faces of most I saw through tears, but I had sight back.

Mort got up from the ground, dusted off, then picked me up too and with head up walked away.

You should have seen Millenia when she ran down to us.

,,What – _HOW_ is that possible, giving up so quickly? You cannot be serious! You said you have seen it before, that you would handle it!"

He shrugged and walked at a quicker pace to the stables.

,,HEY!"

,,LISTEN!" he turned to her, finger raised. ,,First: you don't have the rights to patronize me for this. Second: my whole existence is based on the fact I simply know when it is better to rather run and save your skin, compared to some HERO."

He spat out the last word as a curse, opening the doors to the stables. Millenia opened _mouth_ again to start anew, he clasped a hand on it.

,,Third," he added with a slight grin now. ,,I absolutely wasn't interested in winning. I wanted THIS."

He pulled out golden flowers from his pocket, carefully wrapped up – in spells too – and stuck them under her nose.

,,And now off we go," he nodded to the hell creature, which already was impatiently pawing at the ground.

About a~ half a kilometer away we heard –

,,MORT! I'm gonna freakin' murder-!"

He turned, then exhaled.

,,I have to say, life is beautiful."

,,Now I agree," Millenia laughed.


	9. In waiting

After a while the demon only galloped and looked around the city as if he checked his own land. I was already rested, wounds licked, so I piped up;

,,Where are we going to now, then?"

,,Home, Mephis, we have to wait for a full moon. Since one was a week ago there's enough of time. What about you?" Mort turned head to Millenia.

,,What about me? Well, I will go back on the nearest stop, today brothers should be returning. I am curious about their experiences. Will you need me for the next ingredience?"

,,Can you find mandrakes?"

,, ...what, mandrakes? Any little kid can."

,,I meant under used gallows."

,,Oh... yes, I think I can."

,,It's a matter of life and death, I need to EXACTLY know, where they are! Do you know how?"

,,I did find the phoenix egg, did I not?"

,,That's true. Aalright, then we'll meet at full moon while it's still light under the Gallows hill."

,,That one is haunted."

,,Yes, I know. That's why the best mandrakes grow there – but even so, this is probably the most normal ingredience."

Gallows hill!

You got to be kidding me!

I was there only once, and not at full moon, and I've had enough. I don't want to imagine, what will be there... ,,Alright, wait for me there. And by the way, there, a few meters, horses can be rented, I am going."

The hell thing stopped immediately and patiently waited for her to come down, then poked her friendly. Millenia laughed and kissed his nose, making a sound at which the horse delightedly shook head. She waved us and ran to a building, crouched at the corner, where snorting and neighing came from.

,,That horse deserves a prize," I stated.

,,And a name. What would you suggest?"

,,Satan."

,,I'm asking seriously," master bursted into laughter.

,,Seriously? I don't know. How did you name me?"

,,After one demon... so the horsie could be Astaroth. What do you say?" he asked the black pile under us, which was once again galloping concently, and tapped his neck. The horse turned head, then for a while looked to the side and finally nodded after.

,,Then that'a'way, Astaroth!" Mort pointed to one direction.

...

It was interesting that I wasn't bored before at home, because I didn't know, when will what happen. We solved things mostly as they came. NEVER before has it happened that we would wait for something three weeks.

So I just paced up-down cellars-roofs and didn't know, what to do with myself.

Master had it better – first he planned, what after, and second he was half a day away and half a day at home and even there he didn't stop even for a while.

Ravens and greycrows flied to us too and brought news, once even the domestic vulture from the Gallows hill came. Feathers stayed everywhere after his nervous scratching.

,, I have a new that at full moon two or three individuals will come spying to us! But not YOU!" he screeched.

Mort almost fell down from the chair.

,,Now you got to be kidding me! WHO?"

,,I dunno, I dunno! Only a colleague of the garbage near the royal castle said that someone should come," he shrugged wings.

,,Oh he would know something, filled up there with royal feasts," I waved it off with a paw. ,,Or would he...?"

,,Just so you know, he was sober then! ...well, kinda," the vulture added. Because his colleague of the garbage was never by anyone ever seen sober. How could they! He has a taste of wine every day.

,,Well, anyway, he flied around and saw then."

,,And two or three?" master asked.

,, ...in that lies the ,kinda' sober part."

,,Then two, let's say," I cut him off impatiently. ,,and who?'

,,One was a young girl, about – what i know, fifteen or what he said – and the other a boy, he saw him there before a few times. The type ,much courage, less thinking', you know."

,,Say, wasn't the girl by any chance a witch?"

,,And you know that I think yes?"

,,Tristan and Tanya," he groaned and leaned back, hand on eyes.

,,Millenia should know," I pointed out.

,,I announce I will go say it to her as a note!" a raven lifted a wing.

,,Don't announce and fly!" Mort snapped. ,,What am I to do with that idiot in order to have peace?"

,,With me?" the vulture asked, surprised.

,,Oh not you – with that hero!" I laughed.

,,Right, a hero. More luck than wisdom. This is gonna be a big bite, so I sense," master stated in-thought. ,,the good thing is that if we get ahead – strategy concerning – he can't do anything. I only hope Tanya won't find out, aah~ that would be my death."

,,Memento Morti," the vulture declared seriously and flied away.

,,Touche," Mort smirked.

...

Righta few days after a answer came by the same raven, written quickly and a bit illegibly, yet anyway in a nice handwriting;

_**If it it those two, they cannot do much anyway. So kindly show yourselves up when it is still light so I will not be waiting needlessly early. **_

,,What would you expect from a princess?" the raven commented.

,,Just hope we won't be waiting for her right under her window," Mort rolled eyes.

...

And exactly _that_ happened to us. In a interesting way, truth be told.

The sun was setting already when we crouched under the Gallows hill, Astaroth was plucking grass at the trees some distance away. I wasn't even thinking about what will be at some midnight. In moments like these you're not consciously thinking about it. You're just a helper there, you won't do anything, so you're just sitting, looking at the bugs around – even if there's so few of them by now – and the following events are reminding themselves of only by the butterflies in your stomach. And by someone more nervous beside you.

,,Where the hell is she?"

Astaroth lifted up head for a moment, his ear twitched, then he leaned down again and indifferently chewed.

,,That's what _you_ are asking _me_, master? About your own wife?" I poked fun at Mort.

,,Take a break with that already, Mephis. We're you-know-where without a tracker." With a sigh he stood up and whistled on the horse. ,,So we're going for her."

Again I have to praise Selena to heaven, she opened a gate to the gardens for us. It was small, inconspicious and overgrown, we barely found it, but from it it was only a few meters away from one balcony.

,,A tree grew here too, by it it was possible to climb up-down, but they chopped it down," Selena pointed to the stump, growing almost under the balcony. ,,just so you would not think it's her fault."

,,Thank you," I purred while master threw a small stick to the window.

Almost immediately the doors of the balcony flied open.

,,That took you some time!" Millenia hissed.

,,Say, what happened to you? They locked you up?"

,,You guessed right. It was my darling brother. You will have to help me, because I will not get down."

,,Mhm. Then jump," Mort suggested.

,,WHERE TO?" she spat. True enough, it wasn't exactly low.

,,I'll _catch_ you, don't worry." She eyed him.

,,You are a lunatic."

,,Sue me." And I live with him.

Millenia then quite swiftly climbed over the railing, sat down from the outside, breathed through it for a while and then jumped. I half expected he'll let her fall, but there was nothing heard, so he probably caught her.

Sideglancing I saw Selena grinning in a cat manner.

,,...you can put me down now," Millenia said.

,,Really?" master purred.

,,Yes."

,,Well, as you want."

Now it _was_ heard – he let go. I chuckled as well.

Millenia cursed nicely, getting up from the ground.

,,I said _put me down_, not _let go of me_!" she spat and ran after him; so I ran as well. Like a race dog, all Mort.

,,How about a thank you for the fact I even caught you?"

,,God, I curious as to why I married you."

,,I am too."

At that I almost started laughing as they say ,,full mouth on',but when both turned I rather faked I am coughing. Astaroth didn't have a problem with that, he snorted sending his mane flying.


	10. On the gallows

I mentioned already that at the Gallows Hill nobody can feel good even if it's a normal night, the less at full moon. Adding; we climbed up to the top, where a single tree grows still with rope remains.

And sat right under it.

Millenia found us the mandrakes in less than ten minutes, after what she asked, why it's necessary to wait until midnight.

,,Do you know, what will be here?" she said in a trembling voice.

,,Oh, I know. And if you're careful, nothing will happen to you."

I didn't ask anything. Even if the place gave me creeps; spectres only cared for people which in some cases wander here, anyway. Not about me, even if I sat in the middle of them.

I barely sat anyway. A short distance away, there was forest; above head I had full moon. Full moon! And not a single cloud anywhere. My whole body twitched, wanting to go for a run. ,,Mephis." If only there was any smaller owl here… I could play with it… or a nice fat rat… ,,Mephistopheles!" Mort called louder.

,,What?" I woke up.

,,Control yourself."

,,Ah… sure, I'm not doing anything…"

,,I want to see you at midnight."

Millenia gulped.

,,I-I still do not know, why at midnight!"

,,Because with the mandrake I need a ghost's essence," Mort answered patiently.

,,And how…?" I opened mouth.

,,I'll ask for it."

We probably had the same face with Millenia, because we amused him.

,, ,_Go to a place where a human died a violent death, stay there through the night and at dawn return as the old tradition states_.' Do you know, how much I listened to this while in apprenticeship? Every year. And do you know, what places did we go to?"

This got me on my butt.

,,You two," he pointed to us. ,,at midnight you won't even MOVE, is it clear?"

We nodded.

,,You'll stay in this circle."

,,What circle?" Millenia asked without thinking. Mort pulled out a chalk and made a circle around us with a diameter about 3 meters.

,,As I said, in this circle. And I say in advance; even if all hell broke loose, don't go out."

,,N-not even me?" I stuttered.

,,Not even you, Mephis. You some other time. You can still move, by the way," he added in a amused voice.

Minutes went by somehow slowly, but no surprise – I wanted to stand up and run away, so I wouldn't have to see the spectres. If only I could.

,,You don't have to sit here," I poked Millenia's side.

,,And where would I go, at this hour? I would hardly get back to my room. Only if you teach me how to fly in a matter of minutes.

,,…true… but anywhere will be better than here."

,,Take a break with that. Why are you here?"

,,Well, uhm, I'm a familiar."

,,Weak argument," she smirked.

,,Emotional support, enough?"

,,That is enough."

,,I have enough of your talks too," Mort reproached us. ,,have respect for the dead."

,,There is a heavy atmosphere!" I apologised helplessly.

,,There should be," he snorted. ,,look."

,,I turned head to the branch above, where he pointed to, and almost fell down the hill. On a transparent rope there hung a transparent skeleton and swung. Left… right…

You can't imagine, how morbid did it look.

And here it went ; it wasn't midnight, but ghosts already did stunts. Except the skeleton on another bench another hung appeared and transparent forms moved all around.

_Aah, if it's not Morti!_

I bristled up. Not really because of the sentence, more the voices. If I said that the north wind blows from them, I'm not far from truth… I smelled underworld here, and greatly.

_Morti came among us,_

_With us gonna waltz!_

_Well you know the thousand beauties,_

_In beyond he has!_

,,Rather not. I've had enough of it with you."

_But it were nice times anyway, what'cha say?_

I got a feeling one of the spectres would smack his back – if it wasn't for him also still standing in the circle.

,,It was far from nice times, but thank God I survived it with you…"

_Lived, lived, lived. Everyone dies someday, Morti. No matter, now or then, come with us! Come spin_!

,,Not today. Today I need help from you."

_Why look! Master sorcerer needs help_!

Uproarious laughter sounded through the hill, all the shadows bent, wriggled and a few clapped. Even that looked weird.

,,,…so I just hope you'll leave me be while moving among you."

_You know it! You're like a brother to us! The same from beyond!_

Again laughter.

I couldn't exactly find out if it's midnight already or not, but it seemed Mort does. And he was paler than usually.

,,And you'll help with the mandrake?"

_If your companions jump with us_!

I curled to a ball, Millenia twitched.

,,Sure. So they'd be like you, right? Just some jumping shadows! I know what you'll do to them!"

_We won't, they're yours, you're like a brother, just so living souls will jump with us!_

And they began. A few of them caught each other's hands and spun and jumped like crazy, I couldn't see, where their feet are, where's grass, some flied above us and around the circle.

,,Are bells h-heard here?" Millenia piped up.

,,They are," Mort sighed.

_Come, come, come_!

One outstretched a hand to him, entirely to the edge of the circle.

_Moortiii. When you were a apprentice, there was more fun with you!_

He cleared throat. ,,Now leave that one alone."

The first bell could be heard.

Mort took a deep breath, then stepped out and to the mandrakes.

All the ghosts grouped around, jumped, laughed, the skeletons rattled above us-

I couldn't not care. And if I didn't know that in that circle nothing will happen to me, I'd jump down the hill and run to the forest like Astaroth.

Something moved beside me. ,,Don't go anywhere!" I hissed immediately on Millenia and snatched her hand so scratches stayed. Sorry. Instinct.

But she said nothing, just pushed herself closer and with eyes wide open stared on master, which dug a mandrake out of the winter ground like a potato.

,,Stay _there_, damnit!" he yelled on me when I straightened legs. A few of the ghosts turned to me.

_Come, lead her to us, we'll amuse her, spin her, her soul will fly…_

,,I gladly believe it," Mort snapped sourly. ,,but not with you."

_You'd like to, you'd like to, admit to yourself what your spirit craves, you're a brother, you know!_

He didn't say anything this time; he leaned deeper and dug.

_Come on, come on, we'll let her live, she'll only fly, we'll lead her to you in the morning by ourselves, just show her to us_…

,,Leave me alone," he said through clenched teeth.

_You have it too, you jumped with us before, admit it, jump with us, like the old times!_

,,LEAVE ME ALONE!"

They only laughed again and spun around him, a few of them was saying something quietly to him, and all the time jumping, jumping, jumping…

In my life I didn't see a stranger crew. And I probably won't again.

_Morti, Mortii, who's your nickname after?_

,,To hell with y-!"

_Admit, admit what your soul craves…_

And whoop! –the mandrake was out. ,,Catch it."

They spun anew and gave the root from hand to hand through everyone while other's were still around him.

_You do, you do have a nice lil' one!_ they grinned at us. ,,Give it to me…"

_Once it'll be ours, we're sure, sure, sure!_

_Come again jump over graves!_

At that someone caught him and pulled to the back, but didn't hold him when he yanked away. They only laughed.

Three jumps and he was in the circle again, after which the ghosts made dissappointed faces and rambled on:

_We never did anything to you, didn't take your soul, left you living, you're like a brother…_

,,In that case- leave. Me. ALONE!"

…

The ghosts flied around and talked until morning.

I tell you; this was the hardest gotten mandrake I've ever heard of. You should have seen us. Out of fear I curled so much my bones hurt, I've fallen asleep only at dawn.

And honestly – three in a circle like that, wonderful sleep indeed. I have no clue, how we even managed to stay inside. But when I woke to the sun I was happy as a flea. What time was it, seven in the morning? …wow, we endured seven hours with that crew?

,,Fiinally," I heard Mort, who was getting up from the half-sitting, and right after him Millenia got up too.

,,I tell you… this was the worst I have ever seen."

,,And they were in a good mood… when another human flees them, now _that's_ a row. I don't matter to them…"

,,When we are at it," she yawned and ran a hand through her hair. ,,why did they call you ,brother'?"

,,For nothing… hey, ASTAROTH! Where has that horse gone to?"

,,Somewhere there," I pointed to the forest. ,,and quite early."

,,Some coward. Who should have been here runs away, but the one that doesn't have to…"

,,Were you bothered by me?" Millenia asked.

,,NO! No… you just didn't have to. That's all."

She shrugged; ,,I wanted to."

We got up and not a word more was said about it, not even when we searched for Astaroth, which was then found at the castle, peacefully nipping at the grass.

…..

We spent the next few days in the castle, since Mort wanted to consult, where will we go, with Millenia too this time.

A pleasant change. Mainly, I could psychically prepare for the next action and secondly I could watch it here.

And I immediately noticed a small detail; when Mort mentioned aloud, where will we go, Tristan and tanya vanished like a fog above a cauldron. I didn't want to mention it, I only said it to one of the familiar ravens and he flied after them. No problem. Afterall, if he comes to report something, it will be on his account.

I also saw Millenia's two brothers. Interesting, too. I knew before they're both younger than her and she also knew very well. You should have heard how she reproached one about why did he lock her up!

He crouched in the corner like… well, like a little child. He was only sixteen.

,,Why did you even do it to me?"

Popcorn anyone? This was a drama to search for. I could comfortably sit on the roof and only look from behind the wild roses.

,,Only so you would not sneak out somewhere, when those two individuals are here."

This was the older one. He was eighteen and somewhat experienced – with her too, it seemed.

,,I am not asking about the doors, I know you lock them all the time," she snapped. ,, but what about the tree? You really did not have to!"

,,That so someone would not get in."

Natural authority, hm hat down, mister brother. You argue with her beautifully.

,,Ah, wonderful! Do you think I would do something? Or you cannot concentrate, when you are on a quest? I KNOW how to defend myself!" she bursted out at him so he backed. We know that, Your Highness, we know that.

,,Apologies, our intentions were not bad," the younger stated shyly and pushed those two apart. She sighed.

,,I know, I know… but even so, it was rude. And besides. I will not do much more stunts."

,,Why?" both asked in unison, surprised.

,,Father did not tell you anything yet?" she was surprised for a change. ,,Well, I am married."

So searching for ingrediences to a potion of imortality is not a stunt? Well, I'd like to see, what IS.

But the faces of those two told that this shocked them more than some stunt.

,,YOU?" the younger's chin dropped to knees.

,,Don't you say!" the older laughed. ,,So you have grown out of it?"

,,What should I have grown out of?" she grinned. ,,Nothing. Only there was someone found that lets me do whatever I want. Surely not someone who would lock me up without my knowledge." Who knows, but you can say anything. Knock on a tree, Millenia.

,,Who would be such a lunatic?" The heir to the throne crossed arms and raised a eyebrow.

,,Mort. Our neighbor."

,,W- MORTI?" Morti! Well, if master heard this…

,,…yes."

,,Why?" again in union.

,,I do not know, what you all have against him. In fact…"

At this I straightened to all fours and stuck head a bit out.

,,WHAT in fact? You cannot be serious!"

,,Do you have any idea, what kind is he?"

Millenia rolled eyes and turned her back to them. ,,If you would excuse me, _nice day_." And she walked away.

I went after her on the wall. It was a pleasant walk – she jumped on the ground through bushes and so on, I just went above her like on a path. Sometimes some ivy or hole came into my way, but otherwise it was a wall broad and straight.

,,Come down, tomcat, I see you either way."

She stood right under me and rested fists on her waist, so I jumped down onto her shoulders.

,,You have a quite good view of master," I stated. ,,more your brothers are right. Trust me."

,,I know that. But seeing their faces was worth it. Some children… as if I did not know, what am I doing." I didn't have a answer for this.

,,Oh, well, leave it be." she sighed and scratched me behind the ears. ,,it was merely a small family discussion. So, ready to go?"

,,_I_ am always! Where are we going?"

,,You will not believe me, but to a unicorn."

,,I don't believe you!" my eyes widened.


End file.
